Aircraft may land onboard ships for service and refueling. During pressure fueling of an aircraft when the ship is pitching and rolling, the present normally-open vent valves in the fuel tank can close and stay closed. On existing valves, once the valves close, they tend to stay closed because any sort of pressure that builds up within the fuel tank works to retain the valves in a closed condition. This potentially can cause an overpressure condition of the fuel tank sponson during pressure fueling that can damage the sponson and ground the aircraft, potentially aborting a mission.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a fuel vent in a fuel tank that can continue to vent during pitching and rolling conditions.